Soul Mates
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: We all know what made Vegeta who he is today. But who trained our favorite Saiyajin no Oujo? He's never spoken of his Sensei. But what are his reasons? And what if that Sensei knew Goku and the others too? Formerly Of Soul Mates and Power Children


Uzume: This is an old story that I had started a while back. It was actually my first yaoi that I had ever started writing. Hope you like it. If you don't oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ.

**Notice: If you look in the authors notes there will most likely be explanations for things that I do not go into detail about in the story, such as translations and why Kouen or one of the other characters does something off the wall. There will be bashing of many of the characters in this story. Even my favorite Gundam guys will not be protected from this. **

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_

_Journal Entry: 5,275_

_Begin transmission_

_True love is something that is rare in the universe. Even rarer is actually finding your true soul mate and ending up with them. But every once in a while, the stars line up correctly and you wind up complete. However, most of the time Fate and Destiny decide to play puppeteers and dictate that you cannot be with that person. Going so far as to be cruel enough to place him or her in front of us, but just out of our reach. Other times you are faced with someone that you think is your soul mate when they really aren't. And once you've gotten to know that person, you have the hard choice of stealing them from their path, or leaving them to it._

_Another rare event is the birth of a power child. These children are born when the power of two soul mates, normally of the same gender, meets and combines in a moment of passion. This is how I was born. I am the power child of King Aries of Mars and King Hades of Saturn. My __**Baba**__ [A.N. Father in Chinese] and __**Otousan**__ had originally started off as comrades. They had fought alongside each other in many wars before they finally admitted how they felt._

_My __**Baba**__ married the Senshi and Hime of Mars. He did this to have an heir; he did not love the onna. His love was saved for the one he could never be with. She was never told. The Queen of Mars was a jealous woman, who would have started a war if she found out her husband loved another, especially another male. She gave birth to a daughter who was named Rei. Rei turned out just like her mother; a jealous brat, who was jealous of her own hime, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. Why Rei was jealous of a sweet and loving girl like Serenity I don't know. Maybe it had to do with Serenity's natural knack with power; after all Rei was basically powerless compared to Serenity, whose pure soul that knew no hatred, gave her boundless amounts of pure Chi._

_My __**Otousan**__ married the Senshi and Hime of Saturn. He did love her, and she loved him. But she knew he loved another. She trusted the King of Mars with her husband's life, and knew he would never allow anything to befall her husband. They had a daughter named Hotaru. A sweet girl who was adored by many, myself included._

_A few years before both of their daughters were born; my __**Baba**__ and __**Otousan**__ were on a mission for their Queen. In a moment of rare passion, their powers met and combined. Out of that, I was born. In a stroke of luck I looked nothing like either of them. My hair was a bright red and my eyes a golden hazel. When they returned with me they claimed they found me abandoned on a planet that they had landed on. My __**Baba**__ said he could see the promise of power in my aura, so he took me to Mars and trained me to control my Martian heritage. My __**Otousan**__ also trained me to control my Saturian heritage. I was raised knowing who and what I was. But I was never allowed to call either of them by the titles that I had always wished to. _

_When I reach the age of twelve my __**Baba**__ named me the heir to his title of General of Mars. A way of showing me he was proud. Silently. This angered the Queen greatly as it should have been her child that was named his heir. When I was fourteen, my secret was discovered by one of the Queens underlings. How I will never know. So in an attempt to save myself and my parents I faked my own death. When I escaped, I wondered the universe until I was picked up by a man named Konton. I had heard rumors of Konton. He was a killer… not even the fabled Golden Senshi Galaxia could best him. Konton was more of a title than a name, for he had forgotten his true name long before I was ever born. However, upon first glance if you couldn't read auras, he did not seem like a killer. I was damned and alone as it was. So I took up his offer to study under him._

_Konton became the father I never had. He saw to my training personally, and even called me son and allowed me to call him father. About three years after he found me, we met up with a being named Frieza. Konton and his men "enjoyed" the presence of Frieza and his men. This was because to them, the lizard and his men were a joke. Pests who could do no more than bug them like annoying flies. And they were right… I could have bested all of them without even trying when I was five years old! And the looks on their faces when I walked by was quite comical. Even Frieza himself had a shocked look when I followed Konton into the room. Not many Chi wielding beings traversed into the Outer Rim of the universe. Not only that but my coloring just screamed Martian._

_Konton told me that he wanted me to be his "representative" to make sure that Frieza did not forget his place. So he left me with a deranged lizard with a hunger for power that would never be his. I already knew Frieza's fate. I had seen that he would be defeated by one of those he thought he controlled. He feared the Saiyajins. Feared what they could become. And he was right to._

_I wonder now… was leaving me here with Frieza to keep an eye on him? Or was it my final lesson? A lesson teaching me that you can trust no one. Or was it to show me that no matter how much power and strength I gain… I would always have to give up something in return? There would always be something just out of my reach._

_I lay here on my bed trying to sort my thoughts. It's my time to leave. The Sight showed me leaving this place in ruins…but it also showed me leaving empty handed. Without Vegeta in tow, like I wanted. Gods how I wanted to drag the boy with me. But his fate was careening down a different path; a path of bloodshed and heartbreak…and towards another. I saw that much the other day when I grabbed his hand. First I saw blue eyes. Human. From her I felt anger and accusation. That was where his heartbreak would come from... some of it. Next I saw the smiling coal black eyes of another Saiyajin and a flash of gold and teal. I felt from him warmth and kindness. Here was where the healing process would begin. Maybe I should leave this with him. Maybe if I give this to him he will understand. He has already lost so much… and now I'm leaving him…_

_Did Konton feel this way as he left me? I had heard rumors that Galaxia finally bested him. She took his soul into hers…and now she wonders waiting for a time when he will awaken and take control. Maybe then Serenity and the others will be awakened as well…_

_It's time for me to go. Time for me to face my destiny._

_End Transmission._

Kouen looked around his room and down at the small electronic pad. Shaking his head he shoved it into his subspace pocket and turned towards the door as it opened revealing the young [1] Saiyajin Prince ready for training.

"I'm sorry." Kouen whispered sadly and Vegeta's eyes widened in realization.

+unspecified amount of time+

Kouen had crawled out of the battered space pod and collapsed gasping for air. He hated that sleeping gas. Without the techs setting it correctly to your body it was hard to get the dosage right. He could hear chatter around him.

Where the fuck was he? He had crippled Frieza's forces enough that it would be years before they could follow him to where he landed. Besides…the Lizard prolly thought that he was dead.

"Hey…" he heard someone speak in a dialect of Terran. Oh gods he was on a human planet.

"Hey are you alright?"

Kouen cracked open his eyes only to shut them again because of the blinding light. After trying a few more times he finally was able to focus his sight. He stared into a pair of wide coal black eyes. Eyes of a Saiyajin that he had never met personally but recognized quickly from his vision.

_Shit._

#$%^&()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()P{}{_P)(*&^%$#%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*#$%^&*()(*&^%

Uzume: okay I know most people hate it when authors make their OC's stronger. Kouen is only stronger than Vegeta for now. They will be more evenly matched later on. And Kouen is not more powerful than Serenity. He reveres her and will constantly mention so later in the story. His power is just a lot more _deadly_ _and destructive_ than hers. His powers kill and destroy while hers heal and create. Baba and Otuosan were in italics because Kouen has nothing but bitter feelings towards his "biological" parents. It was more of a…sarcastic gesture. The next chapter will focus from the time that Kouen met Vegeta to where he lands on Chikyuu. Only if someone asks will I write about his life before Konton. But most of it will be explained throughout the story. [1] When I say young, I mean in his late teens possibly early to mid 20's. Vegeta was in his late 20's when they landed on Chikyuu.


End file.
